Pure White
Pure White is a member of Dart Team. Biography Sometime after his 2.0 upgrade, White went to the snowy mountains to train in hand-to-hand combat under the training of Master Panchi. White originally signed up for Peter's team, but due to an error, he ended up on Gary's team. Though he was mad at first, as he felt that Gary wouldn't be able to be a serious leader, he didn't mind. Nery White helped bring Nery back to the team. Abilities and Traits White usually stays calm and reserved, and sometimes tells Armando to do the same. He usually requests missions to ice planets, since he would blend in perfectly. He also despises going on missions to Downtown Makuhero City, since there's really no telling what could happen. Armando and Rose described him as likable, and that unlike others, can put up with their attitudes. He is also the medical expert of the team. He is also very skilled at martial arts, usually fighting in hand-to-hand combat than using his weapons. He might be the smartest member of the team, as he was able to tell Wasp and Crystal, who didn't know, the history of Aka Rosu. He also has moderate hacking skills. He enjoys reading, and spends most of his free time in the library. He also tries to get others to read more, as he once got Armando a manual on weapons in the Assembly Tower. He is known to understand multiple languages. Tools As a 1.0 he carried a staff. As a 2.0 he had a Mega Blaster and a shield. As a 3.0 he carries a knife, a claw, and a shooter. Quotes "That's White for ya, always readin'." - Armando, Warped Appearances *''Thorn in my Side'' *''Overcharged'' *''Together Again'' *''Loss'' *''Change'' *''Competition'' *''Escape'' Trivia *His prototype name was Solid White. *He has a counterpart known as Looming Shadow. *It is unlikely that he will upgrade past his 3.0 form. *White and Larry are the only members of Dart Team with a "dorsal fin" style spike as LDD refers it that isn't the same color as their Cores. **They both also have a white Core. *White is the most unique member of Dart Team: **He is the only member who goes by their last name, although he is rarely called Pure. Armando Shine and Steve Kiiro go by both. **He was the first member of Dart Team to get a 3.0 form. **He is the only member to have a different weapon in each form. **He is the only member whose Hero Core and head are the same colour. **He is the only member with generic weapons that don't have an actual name. **He is the only original male member without red leg armor. **Prior to everyone getting back stories, he was the only member to only one form built as a physical set. **He is the only member without any sort of back armor, although he was originally intended to. **He is the only original member without a traditional first name. **He is the only original member to not have anything lime-colored. **He is the only member to not have a 4.0 form, not counting Wasp, who can't have one. Gallery File:White_Dude.JPG|White Dude, the original Pure White File:Pure_White.jpg|Prototype Pure White File:Nery_Down.jpg| Category:User:Recgameboy Category:Dart Team Category:Lightningverse